Screw The Policy
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Hospitals enforce policies. Hospitals save lives and help people. These two facts everyone would agree on I think, but are all hospital policies protecting people? Tony & Sarah find out for themselves - THE HARD WAY
1. Hospital Upset

**Day 1**

Sarah snuggled into her fiance; Tony DiNozzo and smiled softly as his arms wrapped around her small frame and pulled her close to him, their hands joined over their unborn child as they stood in the bullpen. Ziva and Jethro smiled on as they saw their daughter so happy in love.

Sarah went pale, and her legs gave way as gravity took its course ans she fell to the floor before Tony could stop her, she lay on the floor.

**Day 2**

Sarah lay unconscious in a hospital bed in Washington DC, her fiance lay in the bed with her, holding her in his arms and protecting her from any nightmare that may sneak in.

Ziva paced the room, worriedly until her husband; Jethro Gibbs pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to him, ensuring that she couldn't get up.

**Day 3**

Tony sat on the edge of Sarah's bed, gripping her hand in his, "Please wake up Sarah, I need you, I love you so much Princess" he said softly pressing a light kiss to her head, and then her stomach, where their unborn child grew safely, "Our baby needs you, you have to be okay Sarah, I love you" he said to her in a loving whisper, as Ziva stood in the doorway, listening to her future son-in-law admit his love for her daughter. Tony had no idea she was there as he whispered loving words to her and brushed her hair gently from her face, his touch was so light, as though he thought she was as fragile as a china doll

**Day 4**

Ziva David sat on her daughter's bed, cradling her limp body in her arms, she stayed with her child as Tony went home to shower for the first time since Sarah's admission. She stroked her hair and cradled her close, and sung softly to her, just like she did when Sarah was younger.

**_Avir harim zalul kayayin  
Ve-rei'ah oranim  
Nissa be-ru'ah ha'arbayim  
Im kol pa'amonim_**

U-ve-tardemat ilan va-even  
Shvuyah ba-halomah  
Ha-ir asher badad yoshevet  
U-ve-libbah homah

Yerushalayim shel zahav  
Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or  
Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh  
Ani kinnor.  
**__**

Eikhah yavshu borot ha-mayim  
Kikkar ha-shuk reikah  
Ve-ein poked et Har ha-Bayit  
Ba-ir ha-attikah

U-va-me'arot asher ba-selah  
Meyallelot ruhot  
Ve-ein yored el Yam ha-Melah  
Be-derekh Yeriho

Yerushalayim shel zahav  
Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or  
Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh  
Ani kinnor.

Akh be-vo'i ha-yom la-shir lakh  
Ve-lakh likshor ketarim  
Katonti mi-ze'ir bana'ikh  
U-me-aharon ha-meshorerim

Ki shemekh zorev et ha-sefatayim  
Ke-neshikat saraf  
Im eshkakhekh Yerushalayim  
Asher kullah zahav

Yerushalayim shel zahav  
Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or  
Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh  
Ani kinnor.

Hazarnu el borot ha-mayim  
La-shuk ve-la-kikkar  
Shofar kore be-Har ha-Bayit  
Ba-ir ha-attikah

U-va-me'arot asher ba-selah  
Alfey shemashot zorhot  
Nashuv nered el Yam ha-Melah  
Be-derekh Yeriho

Yerushalayim shel zahav  
Ve-shel nehoshet ve-shel or  
Ha-lo le-khol shirayikh  
Ani kinnor.

Gibbs stood in the doorway, listening to his wife's voice drift through the room and smiled as she looked up at him and put her and out to him.

He moved closer and took her hand, pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand, words were not needed at their child's bedside, the love shone in their eyes. For each other and for their child that lay beside them; motionless and limp.

**Day 5 **

**Morning**

Sarah mumbled, and stirred slightly in her fiance's arms, he smiled and kissed her lips softly, "Morning sleeping beauty" he said lovingly

Sarah smiled and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss not knowing her father was in the room as well as her mother, until Sarah and Tony pulled back for air and smiled happily.

Sarah blushed seeing her parents and her mother hugged her, "How are you Princess?"

She smiled at her mother and hugged her back, "I am fine Ima"

Sarah lay in her fiance's arms, as he held her and linked their hands over their unborn son

**Night**

Sarah frowned and her back arched slightly in pain.

Tony looked at her worriedly as did her parents, "Sarah? What's wrong?"

Sarah gasped, as her waters broke, "He... he's coming" she sobbed, scared

Tony looked up at Ziva in panic, pulling the blanket back as Sarah cried out in pain

Gibbs ran out into the hall to get a doctor

Sarah arched her back in pain and grabbed her stomach, "Oh my god" she gasped

Ziva bit her lip, and moved Sarah into the position for labour, as Gibbs returned without a doctor! Or nurse! And pressed the button constantly on Ziva's request.

Tony coached his fiance as she went into premature labour at a mere seventeen weeks

**Three hours Later....**

Sarah lay exhausted, and Ziva stroked her daughter's brow, "You did well my princess" she said softly

She had the newborn son her chest and held him beneath her top, so his head poked out and Tony lay a blanket around them both to keep their newborn warm.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around his wife, proud of his daughter and proud of his wife for saving both their daughter and their grandchild's lives, when the newborn boy stopped breathing when he was born, she had been the one to give him breath.

The nurse entered, "You called?"

Tony glared, "We have just had to deliver our son, alone!"

Ziva sighed and hushed him, "Premature baby, he needs an incubator"

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry ma'am that's against hospital policy"

Ziva glared "You what?"

The nurse sighed, "We don't do care for infants if they are born before 23 weeks, its our policy Im sorry"

Sarah sobbed, cradling him close, she could not lose him, not now, not ever, he was her life

The nurse nodded, "He will not live much longer, spend as much time with him as you can ma'am" she said before leaving

Ziva looked like she was about to kill the nurse and Gibbs grabbed her and stopped her holding her tightly against her

Sarah sung softly to her newborn son as Tony held them both in his arms

That night he would stop breathing once and Sarah would manage to revive her first born, while her parents watched on in fear and her fiance sat close by

**Day 6**

Sarah and Tony had decided to come home early in the morning, in order to have their first born at home and Sarah sat on the sofa, leaning into Tony with their newborn feeding from her naturally, she smiled and stroked his cheek, he had defied odds and survived, They named him Eathan Reubun DiNozzo, which meant in Hebrew; Strong and Enlightenment, because their son was strong and they had been enlightened in order to see the true meaning of life and the fragile nature of it.


	2. Five Years On

**Five Years On....**

Eathan ran around happily, with his four year old sister. Eathan wore jeans and a long-sleeved top, while his sister Talia wore a pretty white dress with pink trimming, her hair was blonde and was up in bunches, held in places with pink ribbons.

Sarah smiled leaning back into Tony's arms, their two year old son in front of them playing in the sand. Sarah and Tony's hands were linked over her swollen stomach, their wedding rings shining in the light, and she leant her head back slightly and kissed him lovingly.

Ziva came in with Jethro and their three year old girl who was sleeping in Jethro's arms. Ziva smiled happily and picked up her two year old grandson.

Everything had worked out, Ziva and Jethro were happily married, as were Tony and Sarah. They had won the settlement against the hospital and Eathan was healthy and happy.


End file.
